sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
William Frederick Knight
| occupation = Voice actor, character actor | other_names = William Knight, William Frederick, Frederick Knight | years_active = 1966-present }} William Frederick Knight (born December 6, 1933), sometimes credited as William Knight, William Frederick, or Frederick Knight, is a voice actor who has lent his voice to the English dubs of anime and video games. He is a character actor of sorts, often cast in the role of a wise old man, such as in Ghost in the Shell (as Daisuke Aramaki), The Big O (as Gordon Rosewater), Paranoia Agent (as the old man), and Eureka Seven (as Kuzemi, one of the three Sages).IMDB page on William Frederick Knight. Accessed September 5, 2007. Voice roles Anime * Amazing Nurse Nanako – General, Griffith * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran – Denkichi's Master * Cowboy Bebop – Old Man (Session 2: "Stray Dog Strut") * Dangaizer 3 – Professor Tachibana * DearS – Grandfather * El Hazard – The Magnificent World – Dr. Schtalubaugh * El Hazard 2 – The Magnificent World – Dr. Schtalubaugh * El Hazard: The Alternative World – Dr. Schtalubaugh * El Hazard: The Wanderers – Dr. Schtalubaugh, Captain of the Guard * Ergo Proxy – J.J. (Ep. 11) * Eureka Seven – Kuzemi * Fake – Leonard Henry * Fist of the North Star – Village Chief * Freedom Project – Alan * Gad Guard – Gary * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Luigi Vampa * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG – Daisuke Aramaki * Gungrave – Dr. Tokioka, Butler Tokioka * GUNxSWORD – Carlos (Eps. 3, 26) * Haibane Renmei – Watchmaker * Heat Guy J – Grandpa * Hellsing – Father Rinaldo * Hellsing Ultimate – Father (Ep. 3) * Hibakusha – Colonel Paul Tibbets * Ikki Tousen – Choko * Immortal Grand Prix – Ichi * ''Kamichu! – Chairman of God Association (Ep. 7) * Kurokami – Keita's grandfather * L/R: Licensed by Royalty – Lord Miralio, Professor Freud * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful – Jils * Mars Daybreak – Doze * Mermaid Forest – Toba Islander * Mezzo Forte – Emoto * Naruto – Hyuga Elder Sukeza (Ep. 153) * Naruto Shippuden – Danzō Shimura * New Getter Robo – Bonze * NieA 7 – Butcher, Newscaster, Newspaper Man, Old Alien * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan – Nurarihyon * Outlaw Star – Ctarl-Ctarl Governor * Overman King Gainer – Gach * Paranoia Agent – Old Man * Planetes – Father-In-Law * R.O.D -The TV- – Irving (Ep. 5), Shop Owner A, Teacher (Ep. 6) * Rumic Theater – Old Man, Pops * Samurai Champloo – Daigoro * Spirit of Wonder – Cooper * Spirit of Wonder Scientific Boys Club – Cooper * Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II – Swift * Strawberry Eggs – Tofu Kuji * Street Fighter II V – Master Yo Sen-ko (Animaze dub) * Texhnolyze – Old Man 1, Tsujinaka * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess – Crawl Space Boss, Narrator * The Big O – Gordon Rosewater * The Melody of Oblivion – Old Man Tsunagi * The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye – Dr. Nor * The Twelve Kingdoms – Genkai * Tokko – Taishi * Trigun – Old Man (Ep. 5) * Wolf's Rain – Old Wolf (Ep. 5) Films * Akira – Miyako (Pioneer/Animaze dub) * Appleseed – Elder * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Van Dann * Ghost in the Shell – Section 9 Department Chief Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society – Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence – Daisuke Aramaki * Metropolis – Notarlin * Street Fighter Alpha – Monk * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy – Shin Hayata/Ultraman * Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial – Ultraman * Ultraman Saga – Shin Hayata/Ultraman Video games * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance – Melvin * Brave Fencer Musashi – Conners, Steward Ribson * The Darkness – Frank Rottenberg * Defiance – Varus Soleptor * Drakengard – Verdelet * Final Fantasy IV DS – Mysidian Elder (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time – Larkeicus (uncredited) * Ghost in the Shell – Daisuke Aramaki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Daisuke Aramaki * League of Legends – Lyte (Purple Side Vendor: Howling Abyss) * Naruto series – Danzo Shimura * Romancing SaGa – Elder Nizam (uncredited) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes – Hojo Ujimasa (uncredited) * WildStar – Dorian Walker, Pell, Torax * World of Final Fantasy – Adamantoise * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht – Joachim Mizrahi (uncredited) References External links * * Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male video game actors Category:1933 births